


Mission gone wrong

by matrix2020



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Ace and Sabo, protective Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrix2020/pseuds/matrix2020
Summary: Sanji and Zoro get paid to spy on Law and Luffy's date.Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Mission gone wrong

Ace was having a pretty good day.

At first Ace had been skeptical about opening a new café but Sabo and Luffy had managed to convince him. ("It’ll be fun", Luffy had said).

Weeks had passed and the number of customers increased gradually, and business was going well. Sabo did the cooking; Ace managed the finances and Luffy was the barista. Everything was going great. Right now, Sabo was handing pamphlets outside along with Luffy to bring in more customers. Ace was busy tending to the few customers that had come in. Saturday was one of the less busier days and more help was needed outside than inside.

But then it happened. That was when Ace found out.

Sabo suddenly rushed in looking like he had seen a ghost. Ace looked at him, worried, and after attending to one of the customers, walked towards him. “Hey Sabo, what’s wrong man?” he asked hoping to ease the other of whatever problem he had.

Sabo gripped Ace's hand and looked him straight in the eye with an indescribable emotion.

“Ace, I have bad news.” Ace grew increasingly uneasy with each passing second. “What’s wrong?” He said, afraid of what Sabo might say next.

“I just met Luffy’s boyfriend”

* * *

“And that is exactly why you gentlemen have been called here today”

Sanji just stared at the woman sitting close by. Zoro was asleep.

Ace sighed. He looked at the blonde and greenette sitting before him and took in a deep breath.

“LUFFY HAS A BOYFRIEND!”

Sanji snapped his head back towards the older and Zoro was now wide awake.

“Excuse me?’

“Pardon?” Ace smirked. “That’s right. That’s why I need the both of you to go and spy on their date tonight to see what kind of guy this Trafalgar Law is.”

Sanji blinked owlishly before throwing a disgusted look Zoro’s way. “You know I’m all for making sure Luffy’s with the right guy, but why do I have to do it with _him_.” The other did not bother to hide his contempt either “Believe me when I say it is much better then talking to a lecher cook.” As soon as Zoro finished his sentence, a kick was sent his way which was expertly blocked by the well-built teen. A flurry of punches, kicks and curses soon followed after.

_“Sanji.” “Zoro”._

The amount of killer intent that was leaking out of Ace was enough to break the two apart.

“This is important guys.”

Zoro raised a single eyebrow at that.

“If it’s so important why don’t you and Sabo go yourselves?” Ace looked away refusing to meet the others eye. He couldn’t possibly tell them it was because he didn’t want to look bad in front of the little brother who idolized him. “I-I’ll pay you if you two go in our place. I’ll give you fifty dollars each.” The raven-haired boy finally managed to sputter out, as he skillfully dodged the question.

That caught the attention of the two. Sanji had been wanting to buy that silver lined pot for months now, while Zoro had had his eye on the sword piece at that weapon exhibition.

“Deal”

* * *

“Oi Marimo! remember not to say a word when we get there. We can’t afford to ruin our cover”

The blonde was only met with silence. Sanji turned around to see that Zoro was nowhere to be found. The cook scowled at that.

“M’gonna but a tracking device on that *** plant” he muttered as he walked around in search of a certain green haired man.

Sanji was not happy with the current situation. Yes, it was true that Sanji was concerned about Luffy, but he had better things to do than baby sit an idiot with no sense of direction. And Sanji couldn’t convince himself to abandon the moron and just leave. Why? well the answer to that was quite simple. Vinsmoke Sanji has a crush on Roronoa Zoro. A very big one at that.

And Sanji had done a very good job at hiding it mainly because he always made it to never be with Zoro alone. His obsession with pretty women helped immensely as well, even though he knew he would never love the same way he loved a certain moss head.

Sanji proceeded to adjust his fake moustache and sunglasses, as he looked around hoping to spot his ~~crush~~ arch nemesis.

“Hey where were you?’ A deep voice suddenly whispered in his ear. Sanji jumped a few feet in the air and squealed. No, Sanji is not going to deny the fact that he sounded like a girl. Denials never ended well anyway.

After recovering from his shock, Sanji wasted no time in grabbing the others collar and screaming in his face. “WHERE WAS I? GET LOST ONE MORE TIME YOU WALKING TALKING PLANT AND I’LL PUT YOU ON A LEASH!”

Zoro was unfazed by the others outburst and merely grabbed his hand. “I’m glad you’re done being dramatic. Now come on, I just saw Luffy and his boyfriend enter the aquarium” And so, in they went.

Sanji squinted his eyes at the Law guy who was currently holding hands with Luffy and was laughing at something he said. A soft smile made it’s way on Sanji’s face as he saw Luffy’s eyes sparkle at the Large tank filled with fish. It was nice to see the younger boy look so happy since. Sanji owed a lot to the boy after all.

Just then Sanji realized something very important. He and Zoro were holding hands. Sanji’s face went beet red. He snapped his neck towards the other, but Zoro was busy looking at Law and Luffy to notice.

The other male’s hands were large and warm and Sanji’s small ones seemed to fit right into them. As much as the cook wanted to continue with the hand holding, he knew he shouldn’t and as a result tried to free his hand from the others grasp. However, to Sanji’s utter dismay and shock, the other’s hold just tightened.

“Oi Marimo! Marimo bastard!” he hissed as Zoro continued to drag him after the raven-haired couple. The other simply hummed in response as he continued to face forward, seemingly unbothered with what Sanji had to say.

“Your holding my hand”

“Oh, my bad”

Sanji immediately regrets saying anything as soon as Zoro drops his hand. Soon the two were outside the dolphin display. Zoro sat across from their targets as Sanji went to get snacks. Apparently moss for brains here was hungry but didn’t have any money on him. Of course, Sanji had to go buy him some.

“Take this you *** Marimo” he said as he grumpily shoved a tub of popcorn towards the other. But that’s when a miracle happens. Zoro smiles. Zoro fucking smiles. Sanji forgets how to breath for a second. The other’s lips were tilted up and his eyes twinkled happily on seeing the food and all Sanji could do was gape as the cigarette fell from his mouth to the floor. “Thank you, mustache brow.” And just like that the moment was ruined and Sanji made sure to kick Zoro pretty hard.

That handso- stupid bastard. Ok, so Sanji wasn’t completely past the denial part.

And that’s how the rest of the evening went. Small innocent touches and moments had Sanji’s heart racing while Zoro continued to get irritated whenever Sanji overreacted. The guy was just so insensitive and was as dense as a brick wall. A moss-covered brick wall.

It was around six when Zoro said that he was in the mood for some ice cream. It was also around this time when Sanji told Zoro to go get his ice cream himself.

A few moments later a rather grumpy cook was seen buying two cones of vanilla from a street vendor. Should he dump the cone on his head, or should he shove it on his chest, Sanji mused as he waited for the seller to hand him the cones. Man, was this a tough choice.

“Hey isn’t that Sanji”

The blonde froze on hearing the familiar voice.

“Why it is, Yonji. It’s our weakling of a brother” said another voice as a red-haired man stepped in front of him.

Sanji paled and his hands trembled ever so slightly. Seven full years had passed, and he still couldn’t face his siblings without feeling a sense of doom. Ashamed of himself, the man turned away in an attempt to get past the other. However, another man came into view his blue hair gelled back and his smile evil and menacing.

“Move out of the way. I have better things to do than spend time talking to you” Sanji spat out as he tried to swerve past his annoying twat of a brother.

“What’s the hurry Sanji? Why don’t we have some fun like we used to eh?” Sanji scowled as fiercely as he could and was about to throw a kick in his smug brother’s face when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

“What the hell are you mongrels doing here.” Sanji did his best not to blush when he realized just how close he was to Zoro. Was the idiot standing up for him? Or an even better question would be, how did Zoro find him without getting lost?

“Hey, if it isn’t our little brother’s Lover?”

Sanji’s face flushed red in both embarrassment and fury. Sanji pulled his leg back in an attempt to kick the brother closest to him, Yonji. However, Zoro beat him to it.

The next thing the blonde cook saw was Zoro’s fist smashing into his green haired brothers face. Sanji’s eyes widened at the sickening crack that soon followed. That must have hurt. A lot. But it did the trick and his siblings left, scowling and cursing him they did.

Zoro turned towards him, took one of the ice cream cones from his hand, took his hand in the other and dragged him away.

“Luffy and Law decide to get dinner. Let’s get some too.”

Zoro’s face scrunched up as he took another lick. “And I don’t like vanilla. Why’d you get this flavor dart brow?”

Sanji’s only answer was a kick, but he smiled, nevertheless.

* * *

The day continued on and Law and Luffy were soon at a high-class restaurant.

The cook and the swordsman settled down a few tables away from the other couple who were still clinging on to each other. Sanji couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter at that.

After the incident that had occurred a few moments ago Sanji couldn’t help but feel even more like a high school girl with a crush. *** Zoro and his chiseled face. *** Zoro and his muscle arms. *** it all.

A waiter soon came to attend to them and Sanji ordered a steak. Zoro just asked for wine. And soon they were eating happily. Well Zoro was doing more drinking than eating.

The blonde cook got lost in his thoughts as he recollected the events of that evening. The man felt his cheeks grow warmer on remembering Zoro’s protective yet gentle touch and the way he had punched Yonji. If he wasn’t in love before, he sure definitely was now. Sanji cut another piece of meat for himself as he mourned silently. Unrequited love sure does suck.

“Oh look, Law and Luffy are making out”

Sanji took a moment or two to comprehend the sentence before snapping his neck towards said couple.

“No, they’re not.” Sanji muttered as he turned towards the bored looking greenette.

“Why’d you say that?” Zoro shrugged.

“You hadn’t been paying attention to anything I said for the past fifteen minutes. I needed to do something to catch your attention.”

“Really now” Sanji said quietly as he began to play around with his food again Today had been an eventful day, so Sanji wasn’t really surprised to hear that.

Sanji looked up from his plate when he heard the green Marimo clear his throat rather loudly.

“I-I have something to tell you.” Sanji squinted at the man sitting across from him. Was Zoro blushing?

Zoro visibly squirmed under his gaze and then proceeded to look away.

With a shaky breath the young man continued and Sanji was more than surprised to hear his next words.

“I-I love you too Sanji” Sanji choked on the piece of meat he had been chewing. Grabbing a glass of water, he managed to push the food down his throat without further problems. After that Sanji addressed his first query.

“What do you mean by _too_ ” Zoro looked at him blankly for a minute or two.

“You’d been talking out aloud ever since we sat here.” Sanji decided to pretend like that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing in the world.

“S-so, you like me too, then?” Sanji finally said.

Zoro just nodded rather mutely.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before giggling hysterically. Unsurprisingly Zoro threw him a strange look.

“Wanna know what happened today Zoro?”

“What?” he asked, fearing that the other had finally cracked.

“I fell in love with a shrub.” The soft look that Zoro had been wearing fell a bit and he snorted.

“Funny story. My boyfriend is a dartboard.” It took a few moments for Sanji to realize what Zoro had said before covering his face with his hands and kicking Zoro under the table.

* * *

“Hey, do you think their date went well?” Luffy asked as he tore his gaze from the blonde and the greenette, and turned towards his significant other.

Law shrugged as he took another sip of wine from his glass.

"I wonder why they're wearing beards" Luffy mused as he chewed on his food thoughtfully.

Must be a new trend.


End file.
